


@TonyStark

by Traaasssshhhh



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki, Established Relationship, Everybody's so fucking happy and it's great, Fluff, Frozen (2013) References, Good Loki, Happy Avengers, Happy Loki (Marvel), Happy Tony Stark, Instagram, Instagram videos, Loki’s so done, M/M, Poor choices through Instagram, Probably more characters idk leave me alone, Social Media, he's not wrong, peter thinks loki's iconic, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traaasssshhhh/pseuds/Traaasssshhhh
Summary: @tonystark posted a videotony finds joy in recording his and loki’s lives and posting it on instagram. excluding the ptsd, nightmares, sex, soft moments and everything in between of course. basically, only when they’re being idiots.lowercase intended.





	1. ikea tables aren’t simple

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You’ll Be the Death of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298814) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> i’ve kinda written here and there and had a writing account years ago but i kinda got lost with life. i got this idea, fell in love with these boys and decided to write. if there is anything i can improve, change or do differently, please tell me. It’d make me very happy :)
> 
> and yes, the story is lowercase. i’ll change it if it looks wickedly wrong, but i currently have no will in going through and changing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “loki get your ass in here and help me build a coffee table”

@ _tonystark_ _posted_ _a_ _video_.

captioned ‘we’re fucking iconic.’

“loki get your ass in here, i need your magic god fingers,” tony shouted, ripping a box open haphazardly. it only took a quick beat before soft green licked the walls as loki teleported into the penthouse living room, not quite reaching the eye of the camera.  

“what are you doing?” loki asks beyond the frame, confusion and skepticism clear in his voice.

“building a coffee table. come and help me,” tony said, waving the mage over. loki strolls over, eyeing the box with contempt. “yeah your princely ass is above building a goddamn coffee table i get it, now sit down because i’m gonna screw a leg in where a leg shouldn’t go,” tony said, tugging on loki’s sweatpants. loki groaned and rolled his eyes but sat down, pressing himself warmly against tony’s side.

tony let his head fall briefly to loki’s shoulder in a happy greeting before straightening up and dumping the contents on the ground.

“okay, real quick i feel like we need to call out the name here. it’s literally called a vittsjo? vittsgo?” tony said, his voice lifting in a tilt as he spread the materials out and grabbing the instructions.

“vittsjö,” loki replied, unwrapping a leg encased in bubble wrap.

“of course you fucking know that, you pretentious asshole,” tony grumbled, earning a smack from loki.

“anthony this is the most basic thing in the world,” loki said, picking up the bubble wrap.

“it’s hard,” tony groaned, throwing his head back in a whine.

“anthony you’re an inventor,” loki replied, raising an amused eyebrow.

“leave me alone,” tony said, looking over as loki started to pop the bubble wrap. “oh my god you found the bubble wrap,” tony groaned, unwrapping the rest of the table. loki grinned as he popped the rest of the bubbles, chuckling with amusement. tony looked at the camera, deadpanned. the video swiftly cuts to another point in time; the box was thrown carelessly in the background, the table was spread in pieces on the floor and the two were arguing.

“oh my norns anthony you’re literally midgardians best inventor and yet you fail the simplest task,” loki said, screwing in a leg.

“ladies and gentlemen that is the best compliment i have ever gotten,” tony said, smirking at the camera. the video cuts short, ending.

_10 million users have liked this video._

 

@pparker commented:

loki finding out about bubble wrap is high key adorable

@princess_shuri_of_wakanda and 21 others liked @pparker’s comment

@princess_shuri_of_wakanda commented:

amen.

liked by @pparker and 23 others

@it’s_hawkeye_bitch commented: 

loki’s going to wrap the tower in bubble wrap stark

@pparker and princess_shuri_of_wakanda and 24 others liked @it’s_hawkeye_bitch’s comment

@brucebanner commented:

that table never made it out alive. we literally don’t have a new coffee table.

liked by @pparker, @its_hawkeye_bitch, @princess_shuri_of_wakanda and 26 others

click for more comments


	2. let’s spar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “there’s a bet of who would win, you or my suit and i” tony said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the response! i kinda decided to make a series? is that a terrible idea? but anyway it’s a four hour drive and like what the hell i wrote another. the boys are sparring without rules.

@ _tonystark_ _posted_ _a_ _video_

 

captioned ‘loki got it good’

 

“alrighty. we have a score to settle,” tony said, the camera landing on loki, snuggled into the penthouse couch with a tome in his hands. loki’s eyes didn’t leave the page as he hummed in question.

 

“it’s up to bet who would win in a fight, you or my new suit and i,” tony said, gently nudging loki’s foot to get his attention.

 

“easy. me. go away,” loki said, but despite the harsh words his tone was unmistakably fond.

 

“babe,” tony said, dragging out the syllables and the camera flipped to show tony’s unhappy expression. it soon smoothed into one of determination and he held a finger up to the camera, a universal sign of “hold on” before the video cut.

 

it quickly cut to the tower training room, tony in his suit and loki dressed in green and black leather.

 

“it took some convincing, but nothing ole tony stark can’t do,” tony said happily before his helmet climbed around his face and he faced loki.

 

“simple sparring babe, don’t magic my ass to the moon,” tony said as green magic encased loki’s hands and twirled around his body.

 

“aw,” loki pouted playfully before sliding into a defensive position, dagger in hand. without warning, tony aimed his repulsor at loki and fired. loki danced out of the way, his eyes glowing with mischief. loki’s daggered hand moved and tony swiftly moved along with it, a shield building out from the suit. loki took advantage of the move, and switched his direction, kicking tony’s leg to bring the genius down to a kneel and held the dagger at his throat.

 

“do you yield?” loki asked, a smug grin painted on his lips.

 

“nope,” tony countered, elbowing the mage in the stomach and activating his foot thrusters. it sent the genius spiraling into the air unevenly, and tony landed face first onto the mat. the inventor quickly recovered but it didn’t stop loki’s chuckles. tony stuck a tongue out childishly and resumed a fighting position. the mage ducked out of the way of tony’s punches, his chuckles having yet to dissipate. they continued their dance off camera, before loki’s grunt of pain stopped the clashing.

 

“shit sorry loki!” tony said, before it fell silent with loki’s unhappy grumbles. tony appeared in front of the camera, his brown eyes glittering humorously and his hair sticking up from sweat as he grinned at the camera sheepishly. “he got it in the goods.” he opened his mouth to say something else before loki tackled the genius, his hands glowing green before the video cut.

 

11 million users have liked this video.

 

@pparker commented:

 

i’m so glad these two are protecting the earth. #theymustbeprotected.

 

23 others have liked this comment.

 

@caprogers commented:

who won?

 

@tonystark replied:

it was a tie. we’re both awesome.

 

liked by @pparker and 56 others

 

@sam_wilson commented:

this is exactly how training goes. every. single. time.   

 

liked by @caprogers and 26 others.

 

click for more comments


	3. i told you it’ll malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “it’ll malfunction” loki says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much with all your kudos and comments. it makes me so happy words can’t even begin to describe. 
> 
> i literally rewrote this chapter with 16 different scenarios and hated all of the them so i’m sorry this is a little less then mediocre. any prompts or ideas anybody has, i’m open to them :)

@ _tonystark_ _posted_ _a_ _video_

 

“explosion-”

 

“ _experiment,”_ tony corrected

 

“637,” loki finished, the perfect twist of his features conveying his boredom.

 

“okay drama queen. it’s like 57” tony said, turning away from the camera.

 

“i disagree,” loki countered, spinning in his chair. tony rolled his eyes, his lips tilting up in affection.

 

“you need a snickers, grumps?” tony asked.

 

“i don’t know what that is,” loki says, tilting his head to face tony. “when i brought home that flower, i’d assumed you’d want to blow it up yourself,” loki says before rolling his eyes when tony grabbed gasoline.

 

“ i have no idea when your trying to accomplish,”

 

“you said it yourself. this flower has incredible fire durability. we can use this for earth tech. i also want to test in the cold, which could introduce a completely different theory,” tony says, before rambling softly to himself, turning away from the flower to face the camera.

 

“get ready for some shit,” he says, walking off camera. a loud, mechanic hissing sound suddenly echoed off the walls and loki looked up in surprise.

 

“is that a _flamethrower_?” loki asked incredulously, shifting away from his partner.

 

“you don’t know what a snickers is but you know what a flamethrower looks like?” tony said, shifting back into frame. he was empty handed, and loki sank back into the chair in relief.

 

“i’m still using it,” tony says, and loki’s eyes narrowed. tony turned his back to the mage, and loki took a heavy book from a bench.

 

“it’ll malfunction,” loki says.

 

“it won’t malf-” tony was interrupted when loki dropped the book, the tome hitting the ground with a loud _slam._ tony jumped, yelling something that sounded distinctly like _explosion!_ before tripping over his feet. loki caught him with green magic, his eyes swimming with mirth and his chest moving with concealed giggles.

 

“told you,” he said, his eyes flickering from his partner to the camera. he smiled brightly, his giggles finally slipping from his chest. tony groaned, flicking the mage before the video ended.

 

@brucebanner commented:

 

this is literally what every scientist says _not_ to do

 

@princess_shuri_of_wakanda replied

 

they’re one of the smartest people in the universe and they chose to do this. shame.

 

@pparker commented:

 

was the flamethrower ever used?

 

liked by 34 others

 

@tonystark replied

no. loki was worried it’d malfunction

 

@princess_shuri_of_wakanda replied

 ah. i see. @pparker _loki_ was afraid of the flamethrower

@pparker replied to @princess_shuri_of_wakanda 

;))

click for more comments


	4. don’t talk too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “approximately 10 different alarms have been placed in barron’s room, all set to go off a seperate times”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosssshhh, thank you for comments and kudos. i literally can’t tell how many times i read them and just felt so friggin happy. thank you so much. 
> 
> any prompts, ideas or anything like that anybody has, i’m happy to write up. i’m slowing running out of ideas. crazy creative right? :)

@ _tonystark posted a video_

_captioned_ ‘ _the pranks have started’_

“okay wait run through it again,”

“anthony, i went through it twice,”

“yeah but i didn’t have my phone out,” tony says and loki rolled his eyes fondly.

“why must you record this?”

“because it’s good, wholesome content,” tony says “and your idea is gold.”

loki breathed a put upon sigh, but he opened his mouth anyway.

“approximately ten different alarms have been set in barton’s room. i’ve set them all to go off at separate times during the night and i’ve hidden them among his things,” loki says, his eyes flashing with mischief as he grinned dangerously.

“jesus. what’d he do?” tony asked.

“he talks too much,” loki says, his head tilting with princely arrogance.

“your such a dick,” tony says affectionately, moving to presshis lips to loki’s temple. the video abruptly cut off; resumed to a dark bedroom, loki’s figure the only recognizable thing in frame. loki motioned to his ear and waited, the room deathly quiet. suddenly, a incredibly faint _beep_ _beep_ echoed from below the floor, and a loud crash and cry of frustration soon followed. tony giggled behind the camera, and loki’s lips quirked in a self satisfied smile.

the camera suddenly switched settings once more; this time one of the morning. loki and tony, who was behind the camera, were situated in the kitchen.

“loki _freaking_  laufeyson,” clint roared from another room, his angry steps heading toward the kitchen. loki’s lips quirked, and he took a long sip of his tea.

“oh my god,” tony groaned, turning the camera towards himself “i can’t believe i’m the normal one in this relationship.”

_11.5 million users have liked this video_

@its_hawkeye_bitch commented:

i’m kicking the son of a bitch out

@tonystark replied:

you can’t. my tower.

@caprogers commented:

god, someone else is going to hit soon.

@tonystark replied:

probably

_liked_ _by_ _55_ _others_

@brucebanner:

i can’t believe you actually called yourself normal

_liked by 46 others_

_click for more comments_


	5. gordon ramsey who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “loki, can you cook?”
> 
> “no,” 
> 
> “great, help me,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for responses! i literally just figured why i couldn’t respond to comments, so if you leave one, i’ll gladly answer. kudos as well, of course, make me happy:)
> 
> any prompts or ideas are welcome <3

  _@tonystark posted a video_

 

 _captioned_ ‘i didn’t actually burn the water’

 

“loki can you cook?”

 

“no,”

 

“great help me,” tony said jovially, walking to the kitchen.

 

“ask jarvis to order something,” loki countered “you have the money for it.”

 

“no i’m proving to pepper that i can function without takeout,”

 

“so function without me,”

 

“don’t wanna,”

 

loki glanced over and his eyes widened, as if just noticing the camera.

 

“why must you record this?”

 

“why are you always asking? because something is gonna go wrong,”

 

“that’s fair,” loki said, grinning before the camera cut; turning to a new scene of the kitchen. loki sat cross legged on the kitchen counter, watching as tony poked through the cabinets.

 

“what do you fancy lokes? pasta?”

 

“you’ll burn the water,”

 

“great. pasta’s good,”

 

loki rolled his eyes in exasperation, before tony threw a box of pasta on the counter. the genius moved to dig out a pot from underneath the counter and muttered  a string of curses as the pans fell from the cabinet, wincing when they clattered on the kitchen floor. loki snorted, making no move to help pick up the mess.

 

“loki get your ass down here and help,” tony demanded, already shoving the pile of pots and pans carelessly back into the cabinet. loki groaned but slid off the counter, his hands beginning to glow with seiðr before the video cut.

 

it resumed with the kitchen in semi organization, and tony fiddled with the stove.

 

“okay. we need water,” tony says when he managed to turn on the stove and grabbed the pot.

 

“that’s a great place to start” loki said dryly, settled back his place on the counter.

 

“we’ve had enough with the snark there,” tony said, moving off frame to fill the pot with water.

 

“you love me,”

 

“unfortunately,” tony said sarcastically, the rush of water interrupted loki’s next quip. “alrighty,” tony said as he stepped back into frame, haphazardly balancing the pot in one hand. loki tensed as he watched the pot, ready to catch it incase it fell.

 

“what next?” tony asked, placing the pot in the stove.

 

“anthony, it’s pasta. it’s simple,” loki said incredulously, raising his eyebrow.

 

“then tell me,” tony snapped, though his voice held no bite.

 

“let it boil, then you can add the pasta,” loki said, putting his head his hands and resting his elbows on his knees.

 

“i knew that,” tony grumbled, reaching over to turn to temperature up on the stove.

“i’m sure you did” loki drawled, catching tony’s eye roll with a smirk.

 

the video cut; starting on a similar scene, except for the ominous rumble of boiling water.

 

“loki i’m pretty sure it’s not suppose to make that noise,” tony says, worriedly backing away from the stove.

 

“you should probably turn down the temp- anthony the pot!” loki warned, gliding over to the stove to take the pot off the burner and turn down the temperature as the water boiled over. tony smirked, crossing his arms and looking at the camera.

 

“see? it’s fine,” he said, clicking his tongue as he winked at the camera as the video ended.

 

_12 million users have liked this video_

 

@pparker commented:

 

relationship goals

 

@princess_shuri_of_wakanda replied:

 

i KnOw RiGht?

 

@caprogers commented:

 

i literally don’t know how your a world renowned genius. tony, it’s pasta

 

_liked by @pparker, @princess_shuri_of wakanda and 45 others_

@peppotts commented:

this proves nothing. i win

_liked by @caprogers, @pparker and 56 others_

click for more comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also! too those who’ve had suggestions, i’ll start on those when i can. i just wanted to get this one out before


	6. i told you he’s gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “he’s gay,” 
> 
> “loki he’s not gay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a embarrassingly long time and we’re not going to talk about it 
> 
>  
> 
> comments & kudos are appreciated:)
> 
> any prompts or ideas are welcome

@ _tonystark_ _posted_   _a video_

 

“welcome back to today’s show of loki being an asshole,” tony said, snuggled into his couch with loki’s head in his lap.

 

“i don’t like her character” loki says, gesturing to the screen behind the camera.

 

“you don’t like her because she married the other dude,”

 

“he belongs with the short man,”

 

“loki, he’s not gay,”

 

“he’s really gay,” loki argues, reaching over for a handful popcorn.

 

“babe no,” tony says, giggles slipping from his smiling lips as he stole popcorn from loki’s hand. loki smacked his hand, knocking the handful of popcorn and the phone from tony’s grip. tony’s yell was shortened as the video cut, resuming with nearly the exact same scene of before. loki’s eyes drooped a little more, and tony was slumped against his partner. muffled dialog grumbled from the television, dramatic music booming from the speakers. loki’s eyes flew open, and victorious grin on his lips.

 

“i knew he was gay!” loki says, looking up at tony. the genius rolled his eyes, groaning.

 

“why are you always right about characters,” he grumbled, wiping his face with his hand. the video ended as loki laughed victoriously, shielding himself from tony’s playful pokes.

 

12 million users have liked this video

 

@pparker commented:

 

@ princess_shuri_of_wakanda we need take loki to the movies

 

@ princess_shuri_of_wakanda replied:

 

that’s honestly the best idea i’ve ever heard

 

@brucebanner commented:

 

why

 

liked by 56 others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for those who had prompts before. still working on it :)


	7. never blackmail tony stark into going to parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "who's ready to party?"
> 
> "you hate parties,"
> 
> "well i thought it'd be a good ch-"
> 
> "ms. potts blackmailed you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ignores the long time of no posting*
> 
> thank you for comments and kudeos! much love <3 keep them coming! i'll be down there responding!
> 
>  
> 
> prompts/ ideas are welcome :)
> 
> THE RATING HAS CHANGED TO 'T' BECAUSE OF LANGUAGE  
> and loki being loki

_@tonystark posted a video_

 

“y’all ready for some partying” tony yelled as soon as the video started, startling loki beside him. tony chuckled, grinning through loki’s glare before the mage’s expression shifted to one of confusion.

 

“you never go to parties,”

 

“well i thought it’d be a good ch-”

 

“ms. potts blackmailed you,”

 

“she doesn’t have to blackma-”

 

“she definitely did,”

 

tony looked over to loki, his features scrunching in annoyance.

 

“you’re coming,” tony said, grinning at loki’s fallen expression.

 

“you can’t make me,”

 

“you’ll get bored and crash the party anyway. this way you can get it without setting something on fire,” tony countered.

 

“and why would i remove the fun from that?”

 

“because you’ll have shield on that,”

 

“shield hardly has an-”

 

“i’ll get in trouble,”

 

loki scowled but didn’t say anything else, turning away from the genius. tony grinned before cutting off the camera; the new scene one of a party. loki stood beside tony in a black on black suit, his eyes bright with mischief.

 

“i’m already bored,” tony groaned, before taking a glass of champagne from the passing waiter. loki glared from the corner of his eyes, giving a slight shake of his head. tony pouted but set the glass down on a table and linked his arm with loki’s.

 

“are you allowed to record these events?” loki asked, locking eyes with the camera for a split second before falling to tony.

 

“probably not. but nobody’s gonna call out tony stark. especially when your right here-” loki’s lips lifted in a smug smirk “-and besides, i need to catch whatever your going to do.”

 

loki grinned, looking around with predatory eyes.

 

“who’s the host?” loki asked.

 

“i don’t know” tony said, shrugging.

 

“of course you don’t.” loki said in fond exasperation, wiping his face. tony giggled, before cutting the video.

 

“update” tony said as soon as the video started, his voice low and he struggled through his giggles. “loki remade the ice sculpture into a dick,”

 

“it’s magical,” loki cooed somewhere behind the genius.

  
“oh god," tony said, finally giving into his giggle fit and ended the video

 

_liked by 12.2 million users_

 

@pparker commented

 

is loki drunk?? is that possible?

 

@tonystark replied

 

it’s possible but no, not here. he was just being a menace to society

 

_liked by @pparker and 65 others_

 

@peppotts commented

my. god. tony edward stark

 

@princess_shuri_of_wakanda replied

 

sis snapped

 

_click for more comments_


	8. horse child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i think you fucked a horse in one of them," clint said through giggles.
> 
> "a what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND THE SHORT CHAPPY I KNOW.
> 
> BUT WAIT. currently, i have nothing to add to this series, so i decided to end it unless i come up with more ideas (IF ANYBODY HAS ANY IDEAS THAT THEY WOULD LIKE IN THIS STORY, I WILL ADD THAT TOO). THAT BEING SAID, i still want to write more this fandom. would anybody be interested in a oneshot (i have a hurt/comfort alrighty written up so if anybody wants to read it i'll publish it) or a how-it-all-started story? plEASE let me know
> 
>  
> 
> Otherwise enjoy the story, comments and kudos are welcome :)

_ @tonystark posted a video  _

 

“i feel like we need to introduce loki to the norse myths,” clint said as soon as the video started, hanging lazily on the couch. 

 

“that's like letting him read the holy bible,” tony said, focusing on the mage’s smug smile. 

 

“loki stop smiling you fuck a horse in the myths,” clint said, grinning as the god’s smile slipped off his face. tony groaned, turning off the camera at loki’s indignant  _ what? _

 

“and we’re back,” tony said, zooming in on loki’s confused face.

 

“how many kids do i have?” loki asked. 

 

“uh, seven i think? maybe?” 

 

“ _ hela’s  _ my child? and i gave birth to one of them?” 

 

“who was a horse,” clint added, ignoring the wounded noise loki made in the back of his throat. tony giggled from behind the camera, rubbing the mage’s thigh in comfort. 

 

“wait til he hears about the wolf,” tony muttered softly, barely enough that the camera could catch it. 

 

“ _ the what?”  _

 

13 million users have liked this video

 

@pparker commented 

 

how much is true? 

 

@princess_shuri_of_wakanda commented

 

the world may never know 

 

@brucebanner commented 

 

i never knew loki’s voice could go so high. 

 

liked by @it’s_hawkeye_bitch, @pparker and 78 others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you you beautiful people <3


	9. kermit ze frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "loki goofed and we got kermit," tony said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so i brought it back because people still wanted it going (strangely enough??) thank you for all your wonderful comments too please keep them coming, they make me very happy. kudos as well :)
> 
>  
> 
> any prompts or ideas are welcome :)
> 
> for thyxvoid, and their prompt for more pranks. not exactly like a prank but it's the same thing :)

_ @tonystark posted a video _

 

“okay, so something went wrong,” tony said over loki's hysterical giggles, his voice tight with laughter. 

 

“he’s- he’s a  _ frog _ ,” loki wheezed from beside tony. tony’s amused gaze flicked over to where loki was trying to settle his fit, his face softening lovingly. 

 

“what the-” peter’s distraught question suddenly came beyond the frame, and it only served to set the prince off again. peter walked into frame, looking at something that was behind the camera, his lips quirked as he watched the asgardian. 

 

“loki was trying to prank thor with a spell. he goofed and we got kermit,” tony said, finally flipping the camera to reveal thor’s new form. 

the god stood at his usual 6 foot 3, but instead of white skin and golden hair, a frog stood in his place. 

 

“gods, this would best time to help your small city, would it not?” loki said, panting softly as his giggles diminished. 

 

“this would be the  _ worse  _ time for battle,” peter said, poking thor’s wide stomach. the god made a noise that sounded that would’ve be a complaint towards his brother, but came out as a broken croak. 

 

“oh lord he can’t talk,” tony said flatly, ignoring loki’s chuckles. thor turned away dramatically, struggling to walk on unfamiliar legs. 

 

“it’s like a cat in socks,” peter said, his owns giggles starting to bubble up as the frame followed thor’s exit. 

 

@princess_shuri_of_wakanda commented

 

i need to go america. like now

 

@pparker replied to @princess_shuri_of_wakanda

 

come. you can stay in my closet and i’ll feed you poptarts

 

@princess_shuri_of_wakanda replied to @pparker

 

@blackpanther, brother gotta blast

 

@blackpanther replied to @princess_shuri_of_wakanda 

 

shuri….

 

@caprogers commented

 

the worst part was that we had to do training. i’ve been wacked by a giant frog tongue once to many

 

@tonystark replied 

 

that was greattt. i’m 87% percent sure jarvis got that video

 

@caprogers replied to @tonystark

 

tony no

 

@its_hawkeye_bitch

 

he totally did. natasha has it on lock and seal so it doesn’t get deleted. she’s using it as blackmail 

 

@caprogers replied to @its_hawkeye_bitch

 

for who?

 

@ts_hawkeye_bitch replied to @caprogers

 

i’m pretty sure loki, you and thor. or everybody else in the room

 

@tonystark replied to @its_hawkeye_bitch

 

loki says he has no shame and would willing go through being licked by his frog brother to see you all suffer 

 

@pparker replied to @tonystark

 

aren’t you supposed to a role model?

 

@tonystark replied to @pparker 

 

kid the day i’m a good role model is the day loki will stop eating all the ice cream 

 

@brucebanner replied to @tonystark 

 

is that where my pistachio is going??

 

@tonystark replied to @brucebanner

 

loki said he’d rather eat his own foot then touch your crusty ass pistachio

 

_click for more comments_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you!! have a wonderful night/day <3


	10. it's peter my doods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'm home bitches!" shuri yelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTED SHURI IN AMERICA BITCHES
> 
> I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG AND LIL CHAPPIES I'M WICKED BUSY
> 
> COMMENT AND KUDOS LOVE YOU <3

_@tonystark posted a video_

 

“whaddup bitches i’m home,” shuri yelled, her suitcase clattering to the floor unceremoniously as she raised her hands.

 

“you’re supposed to be a surprise,” tony grumbled from behind the camera, pointedly ignoring loki’s amused chuckles beyond frame.

 

“surprise bitch i’m home,” shuri yelled again, already starting to wander around the tower.

 

“shh,” tony hushed.

 

“do not hush me stark, i will wage a personal war against you,” shuri said, winking playfully.

 

“do it,” loki said encouragingly and the camera swept to the side to catch him in frame.

 

“loki, you’re supposed to support me,”

 

“i support you very much,”

 

“sure,”

 

“i’m already regretting this,” tony groaned, focusing the camera back on shuri.

 

“where’s peter? i demand his presence,” shuri asked, picking up a random part that sat on the coffee table.

 

“we discussed this-”

 

“i stopped listening after ‘hi shuri’”

 

“- _that_ peter was at school. he should be home in about an hour.”

 

“ _ugh_ waiting. you americans are so primitive,” shuri complained, collapsing on the couch.

 

“isn’t it adorable?” loki drawled, making himself comfortable in a loveseat nearby.

 

“very,” shuri agreed with a wicked grin, ignoring tony’s complaints.

 

“i’m this close to getting peter early from school,” tony grumbled, pushing loki over and making room for himself in the chair.

 

“do it pussy,” shuri said, her eyes gleaming with mischief. tony groaned, turning the camera off.

 

“get in loser we’re going shopping!” shuri yelled as soon as the video resumed.

 

“update, we picked peter up early,” tony said, focusing the camera on peter’s growing figure. the young man was screaming something, running over to the car. he gracefully tripped over his feet, throwing his books in an effort to catch himself before he feel.

 

“he’s so beautiful,” shuri said over loki’s cackles, wiping fake tears from her eyes.

 

“oh lord,”

 

_15 million people liked this video_

 

@pparker commented

 

i can’t believe 15 million people just witnessed that

 

@princess_shuri_of_wakanda replied

 

iconic

 

@brucebanner commented

 

i’m genuinely worried about mixing loki with these two

 

@tonystark replied to @brucebanner

 

me too. i think they’re planning to take over russia right now. or delaware, i really can’t tell

 

@caprogers commented

 

tony those are very different things

 

@tonystark replied to @caprogers

 

then get your ass down over here and experience it yourself

 

@its_hawkeye_bitch replied to @tonystark’s comment

 

nah

 

@tonystark replied to @its_hawkeye_bitch

 

where are you?????

 

@its_hawkeye_bitch commented

 

idk

 

click for more comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pete, shuri and loki mischief next chapter :)


	11. welcome to america

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i was gone for literally 10 minutes," tony whined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had 12 projects the past 2 weeks. i'm not joking. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT. PLEASE KEEP IT COMING <3

 

_@tonystark posted a video_

“i _literally_ left you alone for 10 minutes. _how_ have you managed to do this?” tony whined as soon as the video started. he started to pan the camera around the room, which covered top to bottom with webbing, silly string and fire extingusher foam. loki sat on a couch in the middle of the mess, pristine and put-together as shuri and peter fiddled with _another_  can of silly string, about as messy as the room they sat in. loki shrugged, his lips lifted in a helpless _well that sucks but you won't get mad because you love me_ smile.

 

“we just did,” peter said, his grin matching loki’s. shuri’s devilish smile held no apology, and she locked eyes with the camera before spraying more of the silly string. tony made a distraught noise, walking over to pick it up. he instantly turned when he managed to gather it up, and dropped it on shuri’s head.

 

“ _stark!_ this is an act against _royalty!_ i’ll have you arrested,” shuri growled, hurriedly pushing the string out of her hair.

 

“loki won't let that happen, right babe?” tony said, the frame sweeping to catch loki. the mage already had a thick tome in his hands, and the god seemed to successfully block out the chaos around him. he hummed questioningly when tony addressed him, his head tilting to tony’s directly without lifting his eyes from the page.

 

“you’ll stop wakanda from unfairly locking me up, right?” tony said, walking over to poke his cheek.

 

“may- stop that- maybe. what's in it for me?” he asked, flipping the page.

 

“uh, my love,” tony said.

 

“not good enough,” loki deadpanned, his eyes finally flickering up to give tony a wink.

 

“damn loki, i strive to be like you,” peter said behind the frame, his voice mockingly awed.

 

“most people do,” loki replied.

 

“jesus loki,” tony snorted behind the camera.

 

“i aim to please,”

 

“then fix your aim,” tony replied.

 

“you guys are like an old married couple,” peter said, appearing in the frame to fall on the couch beside loki.

 

“i am youthful and vibrant,” tony said, the finiality in his tone daring for argument. shuri took it.

 

“stark your about as youthful and vibrant as a 186 year old turtle on land,”

 

“i will get you kicked from this country so fast you’ll never see it coming,” tony threatened.

 

"you'll try"

 

"i'll succeed"

 

“how about we go for ice cream?” peter interrupted before shuri could respond.

 

“oh hell yeah. bye loki, you're a queen,” shuri said, waving halfheartedly as she walked out the door.

 

"hey! loki's not letting stay in his tower!" tony yelled, and loki grinned at his afronted tone. 

 

"hush anthony. let it happen," loki said soothingly, his grin widened when tony groaned, turning off the camera

 

 _@_ its_hawkeye_bitch commented

 

i’ve never seen so much salt in one place

 

@tonystark replied to its_hawkeye_bitch’s comment

 

i just had to spend 15 minutes explaining what salt meant to an asgardian.

 

@pparker replied to @tonystark

 

wait til he hears about lit

 

@tonystark replied to @pparker

 

oh my god peter no

 

@pparker commented

 

@princess_shuri_of_wakanda come out of the bathroom we’re going back to the tower to introduce loki to the meme culture.

 

@princess_shuri_of_wakanda replied to @pparker

 

COMING

 

click for more comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any ideas or promts you have, your welcome to share :)


	12. don't take loki's dares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "buy all then condoms and ask for more," 
> 
> "loki-"
> 
> "done"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy easter lovelies <3
> 
> i think i'll publish an easter special, along with thins chappy. maybe? 
> 
> also, this idea was totally inspire don't by STARSdidathing's "You'll be the Death of Me," you should definitely take a look at her work, she's very talented :)

@ _tonystark_ _posted_ _a_ _video_

“you wanna run this by me again?” tony asked, barely keeping up with loki, shuri and peter as they walked towards a building.

“not particularly,”

“shuri and i lost a bet with loki,” peter said, pointedly ignoring loki. “the agreed punishment for the loser was to go to the nearest store, and the winner can make them do anything.”

“i don't know what’s more worrying. the fact your giving loki that much power, or that it was a mutual agreement,” tony said, turning the camera to focus on loki’s satisfied smile. peter ran ahead to get the door, shuri far behind.

“wait, pete it’s not a push-”  
tony’s warning came to late, and peter slammed into glass. shuri giggled behind him, offering her hand to help him up.

“i have to say, i’ve never met a species more graceful than midgardians,” loki said, dodging tony’s playful slap.

“alright loki, lay it on us,” shuri said, wrapping her arm around peter and turning towards the mage. he hummed, scanning the store with dangerous mischievous intent. his eyes brightened and he turned to to the two zestfully.

“buy all the condoms. then ask if they have more,” loki said, his lips curling wickedly.

“loki-”

“done,” shuri and peter agree simultaneously, disappearing to find a basket.

“your literally such a bad influence. peter is way too innocent for this.” tony berated, slowly following the two teens as they make their journey.

“better here then the streets,”

“not the point,”

“relax anthony, the young princess is right by his side. he will be fine,” loki reassured, disappearing from the frame to walk beside tony.

“the fact that the young princess is by his side is what worries me,” tony grumbled.

“anthony it’ll be okay,” loki soothed softly, bouncing back in frame when shuri started piling boxes of condoms in the basket.

“this is such a waste of money,” tony groaned.

“i’m sure we’ll make good use of them,” loki said, ignoring peter’s gag.

“i think we got them all,” peter said, turning to shuri for approval. she nodded, taking the basket from peter and making her way up to the register. loki giggled as he started to follow the two, tony slowly starting to follow in pursuit. the couple stopped when the register came into view, hanging behind the corner as they watched the two teens strut proudly up to the counter and ask for more. the cashier’s face slackened comically, and he slowly shook his head.

“i feel you have to be a least 18 to buy condoms,” tony mumbled to loki.

“hush, nobody follows the rules anyway.”

“shuri's probably gonna get caught buying condoms with a mysterious guy, t’challa is going to kill me.” tony complained over loki’s growing giggles. peter’s face turned bright when shuri asked if they had smaller condoms while patting peter’s arm comfortingly. loki lost it, giggling hysterically behind his hand as peter turned to glare at the two. tony finally started laughing softly behind the camera, giving the teen a thumbs up. the video suddenly cut, resuming back as peter pushed the door open. loki’s face was still gleeful and smug, apparently proud of being a little shit.

“i need a vacation from all of you,”

15 million users have liked this video

@blackpanther commented  
shuri

@princess_shuri_of_wakanda replied to @blankpanther’s comment

calm down, brother. everything’s under control.

@caprogers commented

i feel like that cashier quit

@tonystark replied to @caprogers  
nah

@pparker commented

tell loki i’m traumatized

@tonystark to @caprogers

he said that's too bad

click for more comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please kudos comment whateva. makes me very happy!


	13. is that you, giant snow monster? It's me, olaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'm totally going to make olaf" peter said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my loves. sorry it's been a wicked long time, school's been absolutely nuts. i saw endgame opening night, and dear god that also took some time to recover from that. anyways, enjoy my lil chappy :)
> 
> Propmts are very welcome <3 don't forget to kudos or comment, they make me very, very happy :))

“i feel like we should introduce loki to horror movies,” peter said from his place upside down on the couch, shuri spread out leisurely next to him.

 

“that’s an _awful_ idea,” tony said behind the camera, swinging the frame over to the mage. loki’s mouth twitched upward, but his eyes didn’t move from the book he was reading and he made no move to get up from where he was snuggled into tony’s side.

 

“see? even loki agrees it’s a bad idea,” tony said, bringing the frame back to the two teenagers.

 

“he didn’t even _say_ anything. besides, shuri has to go home in like, 2 days. we’ve gotta make her last days special,” peter said, dodging shuri’s playful slap.

 

“i’m not dying you idiot,” she said before turning to tony “he’s totally right though. let’s tempt america into not letting me back in the country.” shuri said, her lips curling into a devilish smile.

 

“but sister shuri, you must be able to come back into the country. we still have to build that electric goat, remember?” said peter, rolling towards the princess.

 

“next time then,”

 

“ _next time?”_ tony asked indignantly, but his question went unheard by the excitable teens’ conversation.

 

“we’ll have a chance to build that snowman too.” peter continued, and let his head flop back so he could look at loki.

 

“loki, can you give inanimate objects life?” he asked, ignoring tony’s squeaks of protest. loki hummed in response, turning the page in his book, unbothered by his lover’s frantic objections.

 

“i’m going to make freaking olaf,” peter said, his grin eerily similiar to shuri’s.

 

“i’m going to make the giant snow monster that tries to kill olaf,” shuri responded, high fiving peter’s waiting hand.

 

“nobody’s making a dangerous snow monster,” tony interjected. shuri and peter groaned in unison, their shoulders slumping in disappointment.

 

“don’t worry my child,” shuri said, nudging peter. “we can make it in my lab. i’ll blackmail my brother into letting me.”

 

“isn’t that, um, illegal?”

 

“it’s fine, don’t worry your young brain,”

 

“your _barely_ older then me,” peter argued.

 

“my years are coming quicker,”

 

“that doesn’t make any sense-”

 

tony interrupted by throwing a pillow at the couch the teens were settled on. “you two sound like a married couple. go find something to do.”

 

“we _were_ doing something. but it’s to early to go out and do something and loki’s not moving anytime soon,” shuri said, peter nodding in agreement beside her.

 

“i’m pretty sure he’s been ignoring us the entire time,” tony said, “he’s gotten pretty good at it.”

 

“because he’s dating you,”

 

“rude. it’s because you decided to come to the country,” tony shot back, throwing another pillow at the couch.

 

“jesus stop with the pillows,” peter complained, throwing it back. loki grunted in annoyance when the pillow hit him instead, throwing it to the floor in retaliation.

 

“oh shit sorry loki!” peter apologized, smiling guilty at the god.

 

“aw don’t hit loki, he doesn’t deserve it,” tony said, his voice mockingly sad.

 

“he’ll never forgive you now,” shuri agreed over peter’s apology, nodding somberly.

 

“i’m sorry you had to go through that, lokes,” tony said, leaning down to press exaggerated kisses to the top of his head. loki groaned, grinning as he pushed tony’s face away.

 

“y’all are so mean,” peter said, crossing his arms in a pout.

 

“don’t fret my child,” shuri soothed, “time will soothe your bitter wounds,”

 

“you're _not_ that much older then me, i-”

 

“jesus christ,” tony grumbled, turning off the camera.

 

_15.5 million users have liked this video_

 

@blackpanther commented

 

shuri you are not permitted to make a magical snowman in your lab

 

@princess_shuri_of_wakanda replied to @blackpanther

 

;)

 

@pparker commented

 

loki’s honestly such a mood the entire time. laying there doing nothing and soaking up the love.

 

@tonystark replied to @pparker

 

that’s how he is all the time.

 

@pparker replied to @tonystark

 

awwwwwww goals.

 

@brucebanner commented

 

and he eats all the food

 

@tonystark replied to @brucebanner

 

loki said that that’s thor fault.

 

@blackwidow commented

 

where the hell did you get all these pillows from?

 

@pparker replied to @blackwidow

 

i think loki just likes pillows and spontaneously summons them.

 

@its_hawkeye_bitch replied to @pparker

 

THAT’S WHERE MY PILLOWS ARE GOING THAT FUCKER

 

 _click for more comments._  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see y'all in the next one <3


	14. get your party hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "it's happening,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't like this one but kinda oh well I guess it's mostly a filler. 
> 
>  
> 
> kudos/comments make me happy :)

\--------------------------

_ @tonystark posted a video _

 

“Goodbye my son,” shuri wailed as she threw her arms around peter. peter did the same, whining of unbelievable loss as t’challa stood behind him, his arms crossed and his expression decidedly unimpressed. 

 

“i’ll send you corn through the mail,” peter promised when they broke apart. loki, who was standing behind shuri, shot tony a questioning look. tony, presumably, shrugged his shoulders and the camera bobbed up and down with the movement. 

 

“i’ll send popcorn back,” shuri said, reluctantly joining her brother’s side. loki walked around the two teens to join tony’s side, his expression scrambled as he tried to understand the two teens.

 

“you look so confused,” tony giggled, turning toward loki. the mage smiled shyly, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“i thought that perhaps magic had failed me, and I was receiving their words incorrectly,” loki admitted, his gaze trailing back to shuri and peter. tony chuckled, and the frame swooped as tony turned around. 

 

“c’mon kiddo, shuri’s got to go. let’s go get ice cream,” tony called to peter as he walked away, and peter groaned. loki danced into frame, gleefully making his way towards the door. 

 

“c’mon even loki’s coming,” tony teased, turning around as he waited for peter to catch up. 

 

“that’s because loki just wants more ice cream,” peter argued as he joined loki’s side. 

 

“that’s an unfair assumption,” loki complained.

 

“it’s true,” 

 

“but it’s unfair,” 

 

“okay, girls, we know. i’m thinking chocolate,” 

 

“you know, we should get all off the heroes together and have an ice cream party,” peter suggested, holding the door open for the two other men as they made their way outside. 

 

“that’s a terrible idea.” said tony. 

 

“not really. you could really get to know all the heroes. And not everybody has gotten to meet loki! and i heard sam has finally gotten together with somebody. i forget his name. scott long or something,” peter said, his voice getting louder and louder as he grew more excited. 

 

“dear lord, there’s no stopping him now,” tony groaned, and peter cackled mischievously. 

 

“we’re totally throwing a party,” 

 

“we aren’t throwing a par-”

 

“we’re throwing a party,”

 

_ 16 million users have liked this video.  _

 

@falcon commented 

 

lang 

 

@tonystark replied to @falcon

 

??

 

@caprogers commented

 

i want an ice cream party 

 

@pparker

 

this is happening

 

@just.fury commented

 

stark, this is ridiculous

 

@tonystark replied to @just.fury

 

hey you found out!!

 

@brucebanner replied to @tonystark

 

what

 

@tonystark replied to @brucebanner

 

loki and i had a bet whether or not fury would find out that i was making these videos.

 

@caprogers replied to @tonystark

 

who won?

 

@tonystark replied to @caprogers

 

i did

 

@pparker replied to @tonystark

 

loki wants everybody to know that he won and tony’s in trouble.

 

@tonystark replied to @pparker

 

dammit i thought you went home

 

@pparker replied to @tonystark

 

??? i’m literally right across from you

 

@tonystark replied to @pparker

 

oh 

 

_ click for more comments _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a beautiful day. or night. whatever floats your boat.


	15. The Chosen One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "mr. stark," peter said, turning to his mentor with wide eyes, "i've been chosen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up, this'll proabably be one of the last chapters, maybe 1 or 2 after it. I love this series, and I can't believe the support it's gotten, but I think I'm ready to end it soon. 
> 
> But until, your feedback is welcomed :)) Kudos or comment, whatever floats your boat <3

_@tonystark posted a video_

 

“loki needs to be introduced to the meme culture,” peter said, flopping his head over the arm of the couch. loki shot tony a confused look, tilting his head in question.

 

“peter, loki isn’t from the 2000s. your gonna scare him,” tony said, ignoring loki’s indignant look.

 

“i am _not_ afria-”

 

“he deserves to know,”

 

“he _deserves_ to live without that. he’s an alien. he needs to know the best of humanity.”

 

“memes are honestly the greatest thing that humanity has ever created,” peter deadpanned, his playful expression falling flat. loki smirked in amusement when tony made an offended noise in the back of his throat, disappearing behind the camera to comfort his lover.

 

“peter you’re literally sitting in the tower that houses some of the best creations that humanity has created, how dare you say that.” tony said, swiveling around in his seat to face away from peter. “we can’t be friends anymore.” he said, getting up to walk away.

 

“get back here, i’m not moving,” loki said.

 

“that sounds like a you problem,” tony said, before obediently retracting his steps at loki’s glare.

 

“mr. stark,” peter whined, walking over to flop next to loki. the mage accepted the teenager as a pillow, his head settling on peter’s stomach. peter froze immediately, looking up at tony.

 

“oh my god it’s like a cat choosing you. mr. stark i can’t leave. ever. i finally understand.” peter said, looking from the god to his mentor. tony chuckled, ruffling peter’s hair as kicked his legs up on the coffee table.

 

“see?” tony said, the camera moving the catch loki’s smug smile. carefully taking his phone out of his pocket, peter resettled his head on one of couch cushions, taking care not to jostle loki’s head.

 

“peter, he’s not fragile. he’ll stay when he’s comfortable,”

 

“hush child. nothing matters but the soft chicken muffin,” peter said.

 

“what does that even m- are you taking pictures of him?” tony asked, moving closer to the teenager.

 

“yes. we take everything we can take until the chicken muffin moves on.” peter whispered over the shudder of the starkphone camera.

 

“okay.” tony said, his voice taking a higher pitch. “i think we take a break. we don’t want the world truly seeing the severity of peter yet.” tony said, turning off the camera.

 

The video flicked to a different point of time, the room only lit by a nearby light and the city lights twinking out the window. the camera faced tony, his eyes tired and his hair ruffled.

 

“well,” tony began, shuffling silently across the room, “i got up because loki hadn’t come up for bed, but” the inventor broke off mid sentence to turn the camera around. peter still stood his spot from hours before, staring out the window as loki read on his stomach.

 

“these idiots still haven’t moved,” tony said, a break his voice betraying his amusement. peter turned when he heard tony’s voice, briefly flashing a smile before his expression fell dead serious.

 

“we treasure the time we've been chosen,” he said, turning back to the city.

 

_16.5 million users have liked this video_

 

@brucebanner commented

 

i’m genuinely worried for peter

 

@tonystark replied to @brucebanner

 

don’t be. it’s normal. loki got bored and moved anyway. peter’s mourning but he’ll be okay.

 

@pparker commented

 

i’ve treasured my time as the chosen. @princess_shuri_of_wakanda are you jealous yet.

 

@princess_shuri_of_wakanda replied to @pparker

 

YES. @tonystark let me borrow loki. i must be chosen.

 

@tonystark replied to @princess_shuri_of_wakanda

 

[attached image] no. i’ve been chosen

 

@justned commented

 

@pparker dm me those pictures you took of loki. i need them.

 

@pparker replied to @justned

 

already sent to the gc. i sent them before my phone died last night.

 

@tonystark replied @pparker

 

stop exploiting loki. that’s my job.

 

@it_hawkeye_bitch commented

 

honestly peter scared the crap out of me. i went downstairs to get my suit and the kid is just sitting in the complete darkness.

 

_liked by @tonystark and 66 others_

 

_click for more comments_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next one babes <3


	16. hi and welcome to target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "mr. stark it's eight o'clock at night. why in the world are we in target?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey kiddies :) last chapter :( i'll honestly probably post Our Worlds here just to keep in all together but then we're done :))
> 
> i've honestly love writing this story, and of course i'll keep writing for my boys but i think this story deserves a rest. it was amazing to write it, and i've honestly have such a headcannon that without the trauma and the shit he's gone through, loki's a huge dork. he's got a big heart, just a shit ton of stuff to work through :) i'm just glad i was able to kinda write his dorky side in a story that got so much support from all you amazing people <3

_ @tonystark posted a video  _

 

“mr. stark it’s like eight o’clock at night. Why in the  _ world  _ are we at target?” peter complained as he shuffled beside loki, sluggishly pushing a cart. 

 

“less people kiddo. the weirdest people tend to come out of their caves right about this time though,” tony answered, tossing a doubtful look at a woman eating lucky charms straight from the box as he threw a random item in the cart. peter winced as the cart continued to creak in protest as he pushed in further, his nose wrinkling in distaste. 

 

“why do we always manage to pick the shittest cart in the entire store?” peter questioned, ignoring tony’s gasp of disapproval. 

 

“watch your goddamn language young man. your aunt would be very upset,” he said, reaching over to ruffle the teenager’s hair. peter groaned, threading his fingers through his hair in a vain effort to calm the strands. 

 

“hey loki,” peter said, poking the god’s side. the mage hummed in question, turning to give the young man his attention. “you wanna go set off all the alarms in the housing section? we can probably scare a couple old people.” loki hums in thought, mockingly tilting his head in though as if he could even  _ begin  _ to turn down that offer. 

 

“it’s only worth it if we place the bouncy balls over there in random places as well,” loki said, his grin growing when peter skipped over to the display, grabbing an armful of the tiny toys. 

 

“wait guys we’ll get kicked ou-”

 

“so?” peter interrupted, raising an eyebrow in tony’s direction. “it’s not like they’ll permanently kick out loki laufeyson and tony stark.”

 

“you’re abusing your relationships,” tony said disapprovingly, the camera dropping slightly as he crossed his arms. 

 

“isn’t it  _ wonderful? _ ” loki snickered, following peter as the teen disappeared down an aisle. 

 

“oh my god,” tony grumbled, hastily grabbing the cart as he  chased after the pair. When he finally caught up, they were busying themselves with placing the collected bouncy balls in a large dollhouse and inside lego sculptures. 

 

“when you guys get asked to leave, i’m going to pretend i don’t know you guys. i’ll just continue my shopping list. i ain’t bailing either of you out,” tony grumbled, trailing behind the two as they made their way through different aisles. 

 

“that definitely sounds like a bad boyfriend move, mr. stark. and mentor move. just a bad move in itself.” peter says, tutting. tony groaned when loki laughed in response, a delighted grin touching his lips. tony continued to throw random things in the cart as the two continued their journey, whispering quietly to each other as they walked. 

 

“dear lord, what are you two doing?” tony groaned, speeding up to intervene.

 

“you know how sometimes target has phones on display? i bet we can get a couple alarms there too,” peter said, making an abrupt turn into the electronics section as he pointedly ignored tony’s protests. despite his misgivings, tony followed the two as they carefully set an alarm on each phone, only giving a whine when they turned the ringer up. 

 

“you’re both going to hell,” tony said flatly, trailing behind the two as they walked quickly towards the housing department. 

  
“aw,” loki drawled, stopping briefly so tony could catch up, “that’s no fun.”

 

“that really does suck,” tony deadpanned, turning his cart around. “i’m going to go finish shopping,” he said before briefly ending the video. it resumed as tony waited in the front of the store, camera focused on peter and loki's smug smirks as the wails of the ringers echoed throughout the store. employees rushed to end the alarms, some even abandoning their registers as they ran towards the separate departments. peter and loki cackled as they watched several people trip over themselves in the chaos, only leaving the scene to tony’s insistence. 

 

“you’re both grounded,” tony muttered over the swish of the doors as they made their way towards the parking lot.

 

“you’ll have to talk to aunt may,” peter said over loki’s indignant “ _ what?” _

 

“i’ll pull some strings,” tony said, his words useless against the laughter in his voice. “trust me.”

 

_ 17 million people have liked this video _

 

@pparker commented

 

update. he didn’t ground me. or loki. we’re good.

 

@its_hawkeye_bitch replied to @pparker

 

you both are honestly such a menace to society

 

@princess_shuri_of_wakanda commented 

 

SEE BROTHER. this is what i miss @blackpanther

 

@blackpanther replied to @princess_shuri_of_wakanda

 

that doesn’t sound like my problem, sister

 

@pparker replied to @blackpanther

 

oh snap.

 

_ click for more comments _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Worlds is the next chappy :)


	17. Our Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reflects on what it means to him when he posts those stupid little videos on Instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was previously posted on it's own but then I moved it here because I thought it'd fit better :)

To be completely honest, Tony really didn’t know what was going to happen when he shared that first video on Instagram.

He was more then a little hungover and desperate to do something with his hands. An Ikea table seemed to fit, and what was better entertainment than recording a genius billionaire and a god trying to build a table who just so happened to be in a relationship? Maybe, in the depths of his mind, he wanted to show the world Loki. He didn’t feel the need to prove himself, or redeem Loki- fuck that. He knew who Loki was, the team knew who Loki was. At every corner, there will be hate, there will be someone who disagrees.

 

Maybe he wanted to show the world what he secured himself with. Loki the trickster god, gorgeous, deadly, and with a mind as sharp as Tony’s.

But maybe it wasn’t only to satisfy Tony’s slightly possessive tendencies.

Possibly, it was proof that he had a family. It was a concept that was always so out of reach, an unattainable ideal. But yet, Tony found something like a family within the Avengers; within Loki and Peter. Fatherhood was never something Tony had bothered to entertain, even when he was dating Pepper. Trauma, mental illness and the tower being attacked every two fucking minutes kind of put a halt on those dreams. Not that those dreams were ever sound- Tony’s past and personal demons made sure to mold them into nightmares. But, then this pure ass fucking fifteen year old bounced into Tony’s life and suddenly Tony had son. He was no longer just a mentor, but someone who’d pick Peter up from school, be there for the panic attacks and help with homework assignments. It didn’t take long until Peter became Tony’s world. Actually rephrase- Peter  _rebuilt_ his world. It was more than a little broken, and needed the largest construction team that the world had to offer. Or, perhaps, one teenage boy with adoring eyes and a bigger heart then he knew was possible.

And then, there was this fucker. Loki Laufyson. A talented mage with a wicked smile that managed to turn the world that he and Peter had so carefully built completely upside down. Suddenly there was this man to love, this man to give love. He was there to tell Tony  _he wasn’t worthless_ in a way that Peter couldn’t. Loki was something untouchable, someone Tony would give almost anything not to lose. Loki was the man that taught Tony how to hold the sword that would defeat his demons, and he was the man that held Tony close when the battles made him weary. Loki became another person to shamelessly love, to drown in gifts and utter affection.

The Avengers were family in a whole different way, but their effect was no different. They all fought like a married couple, and sometimes it  _can_ get a little out of hand, but they’d always come back to each other in the end.

And, on the other hand, this was a great opportunity that Tony could not pass up. Loki couldn’t avoid social media no matter what, despite SHIELD’s attempts at keeping him out of the public eye. Humans were curious creatures, often found in business that was not their own. Tony, much to Loki’s chagrin, often watched edits of Loki on Instagram. Loki, hilariously enough, had no concept of fangirls. The god’s fear of them was absolutely  _adorable_ , despite his denial of it all. Most people would just make short edits of their relationship, but sometimes, it was just Loki. The god was attractive, magical and the partner of Tony Stark. It was only a matter of time. Tony’s entertainment was secured when Loki realized he had  _no_ idea how to use Instagram, therefore could not threaten the creator. Honestly, despite all of his claims, Tony thinks that Loki enjoys all the attention. He was smart and if he truly wanted the edits to stop, they’d be stopped by now. Those tiny little videos he posted became an innocent regularity in Tony’s life, and somehow, it wasn’t bad thing.

 

_But_ Tony thought as Loki settled beside him, comfortably using Tony as pillow as he opened his book, his masks easily falling away. He hummed happily when Tony bent down to press a kiss on the top of his head, tilting his head up to press his lips softly against Tony’s. Peter was blissfully conked out on the other side of Tony, shamelessly taking up the entire couch.

 

_They’ll never get any of this._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yoou my lovelies <3 i'll see you all in the next one.


End file.
